Perfection Valley
Perfection Valley is the fictional, geographical region in Nevada where the equally fictional, ex-silver mining town of Perfection, formally Rejection, is located. It is around 50 miles long and 10 miles wide. Situated Northwest of Las Vegas, toward Carson City, but it’s not very near either one. Geography The edges of the isolated region consist of solid granite mountains to east and west, cliffs to the north and a rock ridge to the south. In theory, these factors should keep Graboids from leaving the area. what kept the Graboids from diving under these rock layers were even older geologic layers. Hard sandstone, which the Graboids can’t penetrate would have greeted and killed them.It also keeps the Mixmaster compound from spreading. Thanks to Melvin Plugg it increasingly faces the threat of further development by man a fact that a group of protesters tried to do something about. Also theoretically, to the north there is a popular nesting site for Ass Blasters due to the fact that Graboids always approach Perfection from the north, keeping the valleys bio sphere relatively isolated. Water Table Between 1890 and 1990 the Vally underwent what is believed to be a geological shift. There were hot springs present in the area, along with many interesting geological hiccups and burps that the geology students are studying in modern day. A slight shift must have lowered the water table in the Perfection area, thus leaving modern day Perfection much drier than it was 100 years ago. So plants like the Blue-Diamond Chola Cactus slowly died out much to the inconvenience of Cletus. Residences ''Tremors Perfection, Nevada only has fourteen people currently living there, which was the same in the first film, they were Burt and Heather Gummer, Earl Bassett, Valentine McKee, Rhonda LeBeck, Melvin Plugg, Nancy Sterngood, Miguel, Mindy Sterngood, Nestor Cunningham, Walter Chang, Edgar Deems, Jim Wallace and Megan Wallace. Tremors 3: Back to Perfection In Tremors 3, only eight people are living there, there was twelve, but four of them, Earl Bassett, Valentine McKee, Rhonda LaBeck and Kate Riley moved away. That left only Burt Gummer, Jack Sawyer, Jodi Chang, Mindy Sterngood, Nancy Sterngood, Miguel, Buford and Melvin Plugg. After the movie had ended, the population had dropped back to six, Miguel was killed by an Ass Blaster and Buford was killed by a Graboid. Tremors: The Series In the TV series, there are fourteen people living in Perfection again. Burt Gummer, Tyler Reed, Rosalita Sanchez, Nancy Sterngood, Jodi Chang, W.D. Twitchell, Larry Norvel, Cletus Poffenberger, Casey Matthews, Melvin Plugg, Harlowe Winnemucca, Roger Garrett, Mindy Sterngood and the albino Graboid, El Blanco. Tremors 4: The Legend Begins In Tremors 4, Perfection, which is then known as Rejection, has the smallest population yet. The population includes Hiram Gummer, Christine Lord, Juan Pedilla, Tecopa, Fu Yien Chang, Lu Wan Chang, Pyong Chang and Old Fred. After the movie had ended, there was only seven due to Old Fred being decapitated by a Graboid. Appearances *Tremors'' *''Tremors 2: Aftershocks'' *''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' *''Tremors 4: The Legend Begins'' *''Tremors: The Series'' Category:Locations